criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Percy Wollcraft
Percy Wollcraft was the killer of his girlfriend, activist Claire Godwin, in The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30 of Grimsborough). Profile Percy is a 21-year-old museum guide with combed jet black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white shirt underneath an argyle black, white, and gray shirt with a green name tag. It is known that Percy has burned skin, a knowledge in engineering and speaks German. Events of Criminal Case Percy is the son of Victor and Fran Wollcraft. He was one of the guides of the Grimsborough Museum, and the boyfriend of the victim, Claire Godwin, who also worked in the same museum as a guide and was an animal rights activist. He and Claire had first met at university during his thesis on engineering, while Claire was hosting a rally against animal testing. Percy never talked to his parents about Claire and they did not even know that she was his girlfriend. Percy later ran away after arguing with his father about Claire. Jones and the player then asked about his whereabouts to Constance Bell, the new curator of the Grimsborough Museum where Percy worked as a guide. Constance told the team that she hid Percy in the staff room to help him stay away from his freakish parents. The team then spoke to Percy and told him that his mother was worried sick. He replied that his parents were crazy, and that they only cared about their work and their deceased dog, Elphaba, whom they had tried to reanimate using the experimental machine that killed Claire. Percy further said that the victim had told him that he had to help her report his parents' criminal endeavor to the police, but Percy could not betray them since they were his parents after all. Claire had also given him some of Victor's research notes in German to translate, and then, when Percy finally realized what his parents were really doing with Elphaba's corpse, Victor tried to convince him that it was only to help Fran move on. But unfortunately, the experiment killed Claire. At the end of the case, all the proofs pointed towards Percy and he was arrested. When Fran's dog, Elphaba died, she was heartbroken since they had trained very hard for the annual Dog Pageant competition. Fran's husband, Victor, a respected scientist, could not watch his wife in such a state, so he dug up old theories on reanimation and decided to give it a shot. He tried to reconstruct Elphaba by using stolen bones and other cadavers' body parts. Claire discovered about this, and as an animal rights activist, she found it disgusting and wrong, and threatened Percy that she would report his parents' criminal endeavor to the police. Percy could not allow this to happen to his parents, and decided to kill Claire. He connected the victim into one of his father's experimental machines and then turned it on. The machine could not sustain the voltage and overheated, electrocuting Claire, who instantly died after being fried alive. Percy was indicted not just for murder, but for the obstruction of justice since the nature of the murder involved preventing the victim from reporting the criminal endeavor to the police in full. It is an offense to prevent a person with reasonable evidence about the crime to the police, whether or not the victim was murdered. Percy was sentenced to 30 years in jail. Trivia *In Percy's arrest photo, he lacks his name tag. Case appearances *The Wollcrafts' Creature (Case #30 of Grimsborough) Gallery 30_jail.png|Percy, sentenced to 30 years in jail for the murder of Claire Godwin. FWollcraftGrimsborough.png|Fran Wollcraft, Percy's mother. VWollcraftGrimsborough.png|Victor Wollcraft, Percy's father. IMG_2663.jpg|Claire Godwin, Percy's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_30_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers